Daughter Kissed by Fire
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Isabella was kidnapped when she was 10 years old. Tormund Giantsbane rescued her and took her in as his daughter. She has no memory of her birth family since the incident. She hates Crows but without her memories she doesn't know her brother is part of Castle Black.


**Jon was walking with Qhorin Halfhand when they spotted Widlings. They attacked killing them accept the one Jon grabbed. He removed the Widlings hood. It was a girl the same age as him. She had beautiful long black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.**

**Jon: A girl**

**Halfhand: A Widling**

**Jon: We could question her**

**Halfhand: You could, she won't answer. I've known a Widling to bite off their tongue rather then talk. **

**Jon: What's your name?(Pulled at her shirt)**

**Isabella: Isabella(Sneered) **

**Halfhand: She was reaching for this axe when you grabbed her. Give her a chance and she'll bury it in your face.**

**Isabella: I gave you my name Crow**

**Jon: Jon Snow**

**Isabella: You should burn the men you killed**

**Halfhand: We need a big fire for that, why do you want us to build a fire? Are more of your friends near by?**

**Isabella: Burn them, or you might need those swords again.**

**Halfhand: The boy here already killed a dead man. He'll do it again, what waits beyond the path?**

**Isabella: The Free Folk**

**Halfhand: How many?**

**Isabella: Hundreds and thousands **

**Halfhand: Mance and the Widlings planning on marching on the wall?**

**She didn't answer Qhorin Halfhand grabbed her throat gently.**

**Halfhand: Do you know who I am girl?**

**Isabella: Qhorin Halfhand**

**Halfhand: Would your people capture me and take me prisoner? **

**Isabella: They would take of your head if they were feeling kind. If not they would kill you slow.**

**Halfhand: It has to be done(Pulled out his sword)**

**Jon: No, no I'll do it**

**Halfhand: Come boys we'll leave him to it. Don't take to long.**

**He and the two other men left**

**Isabella: You never killed a woman before have you?**

**He motioned her to lay on her stomach and lay her head on the rock. She did**

**Isabella: Will you burn me, after?**

**Jon: Can't someone might see the smoke**

**Isabella pushed her hood away**

**Isabella: All you Crows are killers! So do it! I promise though I'll come back and haunt you. **

**Jon laid his sword against her neck**

**Isabella: That's cold, go on be quick about it. Do it! Bastard do it!**

**Jon threw his sword into the rock. Isabella punched him in the stomach knocking him to the floor and took off. Jon took off after her. He slid down a hill and grabbed her.**

**Isabella: We both know you can't do it(He held a knife against her throat)**

**He pulled her onto her back**

**Isabella: The suns going down and your friends are no where to be found.**

**Jon: I'll find them**

**Isabella: Go on call for them, call loudly**

**He pulled her to her feet, tied her hands, and pulled the ropes forcing her to walk. Eventually he stopped**

**Isabella: Your brothers deserted you, I can tell you which way to go.**

**Jon: We'll stop here, It's to dark to go any further today.**

**Isabella: Here? There's no shelter here**

**Jon: There's no shelter anywhere**

**He tied her whole body up**

**Isabella: There is if you know where to look**

**He made her lay down then went to lay down somewhere else.**

**Isabella: As much as I don't want you touching me if we don't stay next to each other we'll freeze to death.**

**He reluctantly laid next to her. In the morning he untied her, tied her hands up, and made her walk.**

**Isabella: You think you're better then me Crow don't you?! I'm a free woman!**

**Jon: You're a free woman?!**

**Isabella: I might be your prisoner but I'm a free woman!**

**Jon: If your my prisoner your not a free woman! That's what prisoner means!**

**Isabella: And you think your free? You swore some stupid vow and now you can never touch a girl.**

**Jon: It was my choice to say the words**

**Isabella: So you don't like girls?**

**Jon: Yes I like girls**

**Isabella: But you chose never to touch one**

**Jon: That's the price you pay if you want to be a man of the Night's Watch.**

**Isabella: So instead of getting naked with a girl you prefer to invade our lands?!**

**Jon: Invade your lands?! Widlings raid our lands all the time! One of them tried to kill my little brother a crippled boy!**

**Isabella: There not your lands! We been here the whole time! You lot just put up a big wall and said it was yours! **

**He angrily made her walk again. Either Jon didn't tie the rope tight enough or she's that strong because with a pull of her wrists the rope snapped. She took off running and he took off after her. Soon he couldn't see her anymore. He heard a whistle he turned around and saw her and Widling men pointing arrows at him. He was taken prisoner, hands tied, and forced to walk just like Qhorin Halfhand. Isabella kept hitting Jon's head with his sword.**

**Isabella: We'll be there before sundown. It won't be a fun time for you Mance knows how to make Crows sing. If you know what to say you might make it through the night. Not talking is not the way to go.**

**Jon: Have you ever used a sword? You look like a baby with a rattle.**

**Qhorin Halfhand took a Widlings sword, cut his ropes and went at Jon. He knocked Jon onto the ground.**

**Jon: Stop!**

**Halfhand: Why traitor so you can give Mance Rayder an invitation Castle Black?**

**Lord of Bones: Let them fight**

**Isabella gave Jon his sword Jon and Qhorin Halfhand fought. **

**Halfhand: You little shit, did your traitor father teach you that? Or was it your whore mother?**

**He knocked Jon onto the ground Jon got up and went at Qhorin Halfhand. Jon knocked Qhorin Halfhand's sword out of his hands and pushed his sword into his chest then took it out killing him. Lord of Bones untied Jon's hands and Isabella let him keep his sword. A little later they arrived at the Widling camp and walked into Mance's tent.**

**Tormund: I smell a Crow**

**Lord of Bones: He killed his friends, thought you might want to question this one.**

**Tormund: What do we want with a baby crow?**

**Isabella: This baby killed Qhorin Halfhand, apparently he wants to be one of us.**

**Tormund stood up and walked over to Jon **

**Tormund: That Halfhand cunt killed friends of mine. Friends twice your size.**

**Jon: My father told me big men fall just as easily as little men if you put a sword threw their heart.**

**Tormund: Plenty of little men tried to put their swords threw my heart. And there are plenty of little skeletons buried in the woods. What's your name boy?**

**Jon: Jon Snow**

**There was a pause then Jon kneeled **

**Jon: Your grace**

**Tormund: Your grace?(Confused and laughed)**

**Tormund: You hear that? You better kneel everytime I fought.**

**Isabella laughed too**

**Mance: Stand boy, we don't kneel for anyone beyond the wall(Got off his bed)**

**Jon stood up as Mance walked over to him.**

**Mance: So, your Ned Stark's bastard, thank you for the gift Lord of Bones. You may leave us.**

**Isabella left with the Lord of Bones**

**Mance: The girl hates your guts, but I think you like her. Is that why you want to join us?**

**Tormund: Don't panic boy, this isn't the damn Night's Watch where we make you swear off girls. You only need to panic if you touch her when she doesn't want it. That's my daughter, you touch her against her will and I pull your guts out through your throat.**

**Mance: This chicken eater you thought was king is Tormund Giantsbane.**

**Tormund: Can't believe this pup killed Qhorin Halfhand**

**Mance: That man was our enemy and I'm glad he's dead.**

**He smiled and held out his hand Jon took it**

**Mance: He was my brother once, what were you doing with him?**

**He let go of Jon's hand**

**Jon: The Lord Commander sent me with Qhorin Halfhand for seasoning. He wants me to lead one day.**

**Mance: And here you are a traitor **

**Jon: If I'm a traitor so are you**

**Mance: Why do you want to join us Jon Snow?**

**Jon: I want to be free**

**Mance: No, I think what you want most is to be a hero. I'll ask again, why do you want to join us?**

**Jon: We stopped at Craster's Keep on the way North. I saw-**

**Mance: You saw what?**

**Jon: I saw Craster take his own baby boy into the woods. I saw what took it.**

**Mance: You saw one of them? And why would that make you desert your brothers?**

**Jon: Because when I told the commander he already knew. 1000 years ago the first men battled the White Walkers and won. I want to fight for the side that fights for the living. Have I come to the right place?**

**Mance: You need a new cloak**

**Jon was now one of them but Isabella still hated him. The next day Jon went to a field with Isabella and Tormund preparing to climb the wall. **

**Jon: You ever climbed it before?**

**Isabella: No, but my father climbed it 100 times.**

**Isabella: Your scared(Laughed)**

**Jon: Your not?**

**Isabella: No(Sneered) **

**Isabella: Here, put these on(Tossed him something for his feet to help him climb)**

**He sat down as she walked away. As soon as he had them on Tormund walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. Tormund kept his hands on Jon's shoulders.**

**Tormund: Stick your metal in deep and make sure it holds before taking another step. My daughter may not like you but I do. So don't fall.**

**He smiled and hit Jon lightly on the back. Everyone began to climb they were really high by the time someone spoke.**

**Isabella: Are you staring at my ass?(Asked irritated)**

**Jon: There's no where else too look! Your right above me!**

**A piece of ice fell**

**Tormund: Look out!**

**The ice hit Jon making him fall but the rope tightened and he held on.**

**Tormund: Just seeing if you can take a hit lad!(Laughed)**

**The ice began to crack making some Widlings fall to their death.**

**Orel: I'm cutting them loose(Talking about Isabella and Jon)**

**Tormund: No!**

**Jon held on Orel cut the rope and Isabella fell screaming. Jon grabbed her rope stopping her.**

**Jon: Take my hand!**

**Isabella knew she had no choice so she grabbed it and he pulled her into his arms. Something about being in his arms felt different, felt beautiful. Felt right, suddenly without finding the words or being able to control it all the hate for him disappeared. He helped her above him so she could climb. Soon Tormund helped her to the top then Jon. Jon laid on his back breathing as Tormund held Isabella. Tormund kissed her forehead then let go. He kneeled next to Jon and put his hand on Jon's shoulder.**

**Tormund: You alright lad?**

**Jon nodded yes**

**Tormund: Come on lad on your feet(Helped him up)**

**Tormund: You saved my daughter, thank you(Squeezed Jon's shoulder)**

**Tormund walked away, Jon looked too see where Isabella went and saw she was on the other side enjoying the view. Jon joined her.**

**Isabella: You saved me, thank you(Looking into his eyes)**

**Jon: Your welcome(Moving his face closer too hers)**

**They kissed deeply and passionately. Isabella knew she could never hate him again nore would she want too. With Isabella not hating Jon anymore Tormund couldn't help but smile when he saw them. After they all made it down the wall they continued their journey. Isabella stopped when she saw a windmill not knowing what it was.**

**Isabella: Is that a palace? **

**Jon: No It's a windmill**

**Isabella: Windmill? Who built it, some king?**

**Jon: Just the man who use to live here**

**Isabella: He must have been a great builder**

**Jon: Winterfell has towers three times that size**

**Isabella: I'm Jon Snow and I'm from Winterfell my daddy was a fancy lord and I lived in a tower that touched the clouds.(Mocked making Jon laugh)**

**Jon: If your impressed by a windmill you would be swooning when you see the towers in Winterfell.**

**Isabella: What's swooning? **

**Jon: Fainting**

**Isabella: What's fainting**

**Jon: When someone see's blood and collapses **

**Isabella: Why would someone collapse when they see blood?**

**Jon: Well, not all men are like me or your father and not all girls are like you. I've known girls to collapse when they see blood.**

**Isabella: I bet you love it when girls swoon Jon Snow**

**Isabella: Oh a spider! Save me Jon Snow! My dress is made with the finest silk.(Fell into his arms and mocked)**

**Jon: I'd like to see you in a silk dress**

**She stood up again**

**Isabella: Why is that?**

**Jon: So I could tear it off you(Grabbed her shirt pulling her close)**

**Isabella: You rip my pretty silk dress and I cut out your eyes**

**He laughed as she walked away later that day they ran over to a building to steal a man's horses. The man who was sitting on the ground pulled out a knife.**

**Tormund: That won't help you grandpa(Held out his hand)**

**The man gave his knife to Tormund, Tormund tossed it away. **

**Orel: Cut his throat or he'll tell the Crows were here**

**Tormund took out his sword**

**Tormund: You understand**

**The man: Let me stand at least, let me go with a bit of dignity.**

**Tormund pulled the man to his feet**

**Orel: Make the Crow kill him, your one of us now prove it.**

**Jon walked over to the man, took out his sword, and raised it.**

**The man: She looks sharpe**

**Isabella: Do it, do it**

**Orel: Told you, he's still one of them**

**Tormund: Go on boy, go on!**

**Isabella shot an arrow into the man's heart killing him. **

**Orel: He's a Crow he'll always be a Crow. And your daughter is his Crow wife who is guarding him. He'll stab us in the back the first chance he gets.**

**Tormund: Kill him!**

**Jon knocked Isabella onto the ground. As Jon and Orel fought Tormund ran over to Isabella and pinned her to the ground. She struggled, screamed, and cried.**

**Tormund: Your not going to die for one of them! You hear me?!**

**Jon stabbed Orel threw the heart killing him then Jon quickly hopped on a horse and took off. He stopped at a pond to get a drink. When he turned around Isabella was standing there pointing an arrow at him.**

**Jon: Isabella you know I didn't have a choice. You always knew who I was, what I am. I have to go home now, I know you won't hurt me.(Crying)**

**Isabella: You know nothing**

**He laughed**

**Jon: I know some things, I know I love you I know you love me. But I have to go home now(Crying)**

**He turned around to leave he cried in pain and fell as she shot an arrow into his back. He got up and got on his horse he cried again as she shot an arrow into his thigh. He made the horse take off he cried in pain as another arrow landed in his back. Eventually unconscious Jon made it to the castle gate.**

**A man: Halt, halt**

**Jon's unconscious body fell onto the ground. Men took the arrows out, dragged him inside, and rolled him onto his back. Pyp and Sam ran over worriedly.**

**Sam: Jon! Jon It's us!**

**Pyp: I don't think he can see us**

**Jon slowly turned his head and opened his eyes**

**Jon: Pyp(Said weakly)**

**Jon: Sam(Said relivly and weakly)**

**Sam: Hush now, your home, your home.**

**He went back unconscious **

**Pyp: Take him inside**

**Men carried him inside that night the Widlings attacked the castle. When Jon saw Isabella pointing an arrow at him he just stood there smiling. She couldn't do it. She took off finding a place to hide instead of killing more of Jon's friends. Tormund was surrounded when the battle was over.**

**Jon: Tormund, It's over**

**Tormund kept trying to fight but Jon shot an arrow into Tormund's leg then kicked him onto his knees. Men dragged Tormund away.**

**Tormund: I should have thrown you from the top of the wall boy!**

**He was locked in the same room as Isabella. In the morning Jon marched into the Widlings camp with his hands up. Mance came out of the tent. **

**Mance: Your wearing a black cloak again**

**Jon: I came to talk**

**Mance nodded for him to come him then nodded at him to sit down.**

**Mance: Seems my trusting nature got the better of me. I was hoping your loyalty was real when you pledged yourself to us Jon Snow. Truly I was.**

**Jon: The Halfhand ordered me to join your army and bring whatever information I could to Castle Black. He made me kill him so you would trust me. I was loyal, to him and to my Night Watch vows. **

**Mance: All your vows(Smirked)**

**Mance: She wasn't enough to turn you huh? Were you enough to turn her?**

**Jon: She put three arrows in me when I escaped(Smiled)**

**Mance: Did you see her again at Castle Black?**

**Jon: Yes**

**Mance: And?**

**Jon: Castle Black is keeping her prisoner along with her father**

**Mance: You did well fought hard. Killed some of our strongest men. One of our giants went into your tunnel and never came out again. Mag the Mighty**

**Jon: He's dead, he killed my friend Grenn**

**Mance: Let's eat, I imagine you are hungry. So, you are here to strike a bargain. Here's the bargain, you go back you open the gates to us and I swear to you no one else will die. Refuse and we will kill every man at Castle Black.**

**Horns and shouting started Mance held a knife against Jon's throat.**

**Mance: Your attacking us!**

**Jon: No like you said we don't have the men**

**Mance walked out as Jon were dragged out. Stannis and his army rode through killing a few Widlings. Stannis rode over then got off his horse and walked over to Mance with Davos Seaworth. Mance dropped his weapons on the ground.**

**Stannis: You're the king beyond the wall, know who I am?**

**Mance: Never had the pleasure**

**Davos: This is Stannis Barathon the one true king of the seven kingdoms. **

**Mance: Your not in the seven kingdoms and your not dressed for this weather.**

**Stannis: It's costumery to kneel when speaking to a king**

**Mance: We do not kneel**

**Stannis: I will have half of your men changed with nothing to eat. Their fate depends on their king.**

**Mance: All the same, we do not kneel**

**Stannis: Take these men away**

**Davos: What's a man of the Night's Watch doing in a Widling camp?**

**Jon: I was sent to discuss terms with the king beyond the wall.**

**Davos: Your speaking to the one true king boy, you will call him your grace.**

**Jon: My father died for him, my names Jon Snow your grace. I'm Ned Stark's son.**

**Stannis: Your father was an honorable man**

**Jon: He was your grace**

**Stannis: What do you think he would have done with him?**

**Jon: I was this man's prisoner once, he could have tortured me he could have killed me but he spared my life. My father would have taken him prisoner and listen what he had to say.**

**Stannis: Very well take him**

**Davos took Mance away and he was locked at Castle Black. Not long after Jon got back he walked into the room they were keeping Mance.**

**Mance: So here we are**

**Jon: Here we are**

**Mance: When we first met you were my prisoner, and now for our last visit.**

**Jon: This doesn't have to be our last visit **

**Mance: No, but it will be**

**Jon: You know what Stannis wants?**

**Mance: He wants me to bend the knee, he's bold I'll give him that.**

**Jon: Shouldn't a king be bold?**

**Mance: I'll never serve him**

**Jon: You told us your people have bled enough.**

**Mance: Yes, but I don't want them bleeding for Stannis either**

**Jon: Isn't your people's survival more important than your pride?**

**Mance: Fuck my pride, this isn't about that**

**Jon: Then bend the knee and save your people**

**Mance: They follow me because they respect me, because they believe in me. The minute I kneel for a Southern king that's all gone.**

**Jon: Your afraid of looking afraid**

**Mance: I am afraid, no shame in that. How will they do it? Beheading? Hanging?**

**Jon: They'll burn you alive**

**Mance: Not a fine way to go, I'll be honest with you. I don't want to die and burning to death, I don't want people to remember me like that scorched and screaming. But It's better than betraying everything I believe in.**

**Jon: And what happens to your people? You rather burn then kneel, a great hero. Till the White Walker's come**

**Mance: You're a good lad, truly you are.**

**Jon: You're making a terrible mistake**

**Mance: The freedom to make my own mistakes is all I ever wanted**

**Everyone was gathered that night to witness the burning. Isabella was sobbing hard in Tormund's arms as he held her. Before the fire could get to high Jon left quickly . Suddenly an arrow went into Mance's heart killing him instantly. Everyone looked up to see Jon with a bow. In the morning Jon entered Tormund and Isabella's room.**

**Jon: Where are the rest of the free folk now? Where they go? Who leads them?**

**Tormund: They followed Mance**

**Jon: They would follow you and Isabella**

**Tormund: Hard to lead when you're in chains**

**Jon: What if I unchain you two?**

**Tormund: Why would you do that?**

**Tormund: Because you two are not my enemies and I'm not yours**

**Tormund: You sure seemed that way when you were killing our friends.**

**Jon: For 8000 years the Night's Watch swore to guard the realms of men. And for 8000 years we fallen short of that oath. The free folk belong to the realms of men.**

**Tormund: And now everything's going to change?**

**Jon: It is**

**Tormund: Why now?**

**Jon: Because now I am Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.**

**Isabella: What would you have my father and I do Lord Commander? **

**Jon: I'd have you go North of the wall gather the remaining free folk wherever they are and bring them back here. I'll open the gates and let them through. I'll find them lands to settle on the South of the wall.**

**Tormund: They won't kneel for you, and neither will we**

**Jon: I don't want them to kneel for me, I want them to fight for me when the time comes.**

**Tormund: The day I ask my people to fight for the crows is the day my people cut the guts from my belly and makes me eat them.**

**Jon: Then what happens to them? You're condemning them to death. Worse then death because you're to proud to make peace. Maybe you're not proud, maybe you're just a coward.**

**Tormund stood up face to face with Jon**

**Tormund: Easy to say to a man in chains**

**Jon unchained him then Isabella**

**Jon: Your people need a leader and they need to get South of the wall before it's too late. We don't have much time and they have less. The White Walkers are coming and they'll hit your people first. I'm not asking you to make peace to save your skin. Make peace to save your people.**

**Isabella: Most of them are at Hardhome, you know where that is?**

**Jon: Yes, I can give you ten horses you can get there in a week.**

**Tormund: We'll need ships**

**Jon: I'll talk to King Stannis about lending you his fleet**

**Tormund: Alright then, your coming with us. You're the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch they need to hear it from you. They need to know the ships they will be boarding won't be torched in the middle of the sea. You come with us or we don't go.**

**After that Jon made his journey to Hardhome with Isabella, Tormund, and Edd. They arrived at Hardhome later.**

**Tormund: Do you trust us Jon Snow?**

**Jon: Does that make me a fool? **

**Isabella: Were fools together now(Squeezed Jon's shoulder)**

**When Jon and Edd stepped off the boats they were surrounded by Widlings. A man covered in bones walked up to Tormund.**

**Tormund: Lord of Bones, It's been a long time**

**Lord of Bones: Last time I saw you the Crow was your prisoner now It's the other way around. What happened?**

**Tormund: War, we should all gather and find somewhere quiet to talk.**

**Lord of Bones: You don't give the orders here**

**Tormund: I'm not giving an order**

**Lord of Bones: Why aren't you and your daughter in chains?**

**Jon: There not my prisoners **

**Lord of Bones: No, what are they?**

**Jon: Were allies**

**Lord of Bones: You fuckin traitors! You fight for the Crows now!**

**Jon: Were not here to fight were here to talk**

**Lord of Bones: Is that right, you and your daughter do a lot of talking with the pretty black-haired crow don't you. And when you're done do you get down on your knees and suck his cock?**

**Tormund grabbed his stick and beaten him bloody killing him**

**Tormund: Gather everyone and let's talk**

**They all went into a tent**

**Jon: My names Jon Snow I'm Commander of the Night's Watch. Were not friends and we won't become friends today. This isn't about friendship it's about survival. This is about putting a wall up between you and what's out there.**

**A female Widling: You built that wall to keep us out**

**A male Widling: Since when do Crows give shit whether we live?**

**Jon: The White Walkers don't care whether someone is free folk or crow were all the same to them meat in their army. But together we can beat them.**

**The female Widling: Beat them? Good luck with that**

**Jon took a bag off of his shoulder and walked over the Widlings stood hesitantly.**

**Jon: It's not a trick**

**The female Widling took the bag**

**Jon: It's a gift for those who join us, dragonglass. A man of the Night's Watch used this to kill a White Walker.**

**A Widling man: You saw this?**

**Jon: No, but I trust him**

**Jon: Come with us and we'll share these weapons**

**The female Widling: Come with you where?**

**Jon: There are good lands south of the wall. The Night's Watch people will allow you through the tunnel and let you farm those lands.**

**Tormund: Mance never wanted a war with the Night's Watch. He wanted a new life for his people, for you. The Night's Watch is prepared to give you that new life.**

**The female Widling: If?**

**Jon: If you join us when the real war begins**

**A Thenn man: Where's Mance?**

**Isabella: He died(A tear went down her cheek)**

**The Thenn man: How?**

**Jon: I put an arrow in his heart**

**And with that the tent filled with angry yelling Tormund and Isabella tried to calm everyone down. But before everyone calmed down a Widling man pushed Jon hard onto the ground.**

**The Widling man: Filthy crow!(Kicked him hard in the back)**

**Tormund: Hey! Get off of him now!(Ran over and grabbed the guy by the throat)**

**As the guy walked out of the tent Tormund and Isabella pulled him to his feet.**

**Tormund: Are you okay?(Asked worriedly)**

**He nodded yes**

**Isabella: Hey, everyone calm down**

**The Thenn man: I say we send the lord Crow back to his castle with no eyes.**

**The Thenn man took out a knife and walked towards Jon.**

**Tormund: Hey, no one saw Mance die I did. Stannis wanted to burn him alive to send us a message. Jon Snow defied that cunts orders. His arrow was mercy. What he did took courage and that's what we need the courage to make peace with people we have been killing for generations.(Stopped him)**

**The female Widling: I lost my father, my uncle, and two brothers fighting the damn Crows.**

**Jon: I'm not asking you to forget your dead, I'll never forget mine. I lost 50 brothers the night Mance attacked the wall. But I'm asking you to think about your children. They'll never have children of their own if we don't band together. The long night is coming and the dead come with it. No one can stop them. The free folk can't stop them, the Night's Watch can't stop them, and no ruler can stop them. Only together all of us, even then it might now be enough but at lease we'll give the fuckers a fight.**

**The female Widling: You vouch for this man Isabella and Tormund?**

**Tormund: He's pretty, but he knows how to fight. He's young and he knows how to lead. He didn't have to come to Hardhome. He came because he needs us and we need him.**

**The female Widling walked up to Jon **

**The female Widling: I'll never trust a man in black but I trust you Isabella and Tormund. If you say this is the way then were with you.**

**Isabella: This is the way**

**A male Widling: I'm with Isabella and Tormund, if we stay here were dead. At least with king Crow we have a chance.**

**The Thenn man: Keep that new life you want to give us and keep your glass king Crow. As soon as you get on his ships he'll slit your throats and dump your bodies over.**

**The Thenn man: That's our enemy, that's always been our enemy(Pointed at Jon)**

**He left**

**Isabella: I fucken hate Thenns**

**That day Tormund, Isabella, and Jon helped get people in the boats**

**Jon: How many do we have?**

**Tormund: I'm not good at counting**

**Jon: Were leaving to many behind **

**Tormund: The free folk are stubborn, you know how long it took Mance to ban them together, 20 fuckin years.**

**Jon: And he knew them better then I ever will**

**Isabella: There running out of food and there's nothing to hunt. They'll come around(Put her hand on his back)**

**Not long they saw snow coming from the mountains then they heard screaming. People shut the gates the screaming seized and White Walkers started trying to get through the gates. People ran for the boats.**

**Tormund: If they get through everyone dies(Grabbed Jon's arm)**

**Jon: Night's Watch follow!**

**He, Tormund, and Isabella ran over to the gate**

**Jon: The dragonglass!(Grabbed Tormund's arm)**

**The Thenn man: You and Isabella are with me then**

**Tormund: Go!(Pushed him lightly)**

**Jon, Isabella and the Thenn man ran off**

**After a while Edd found Jon and Isabella on the ground coughing up blood. He pulled them to their feet after Jon and Isabella saw it was just him they relaxed.**

**Edd: We have to leave now!**

**Jon: The dragonglass-**

**Edd: Fuck the glass! We have to go now!**

**White Walkers fell off the mountains for a moment they were still then they stood up.**

**Isabella: Oh fuck!**

**The three of them ran, caught up with Tormund, and quickly got in a boat and rolled away. Later they arrived at Castle Black. That night Jon was looking at some letters. Mostly complaints about his decisions with the Widlings. Olly walked in.**

**Olly: Lord Commander, one of the Widlings said he saw your Uncle Benjen. The man says Benjens still alive.**

**Jon followed Olly outside**

**Jon: Where is the man?**

**Throne: Over here**

**Jon pushed past the group of men and gasped when he saw a sign that said " Traitor". Jon turned around only to be stabbed four times in the stomach. He fell to his knees as Olly walked over to him.**

**Jon; Olly(Pleaded)**

**Jon gasped in pain as Olly stabbed him in the chest. Jon fell dead on his back. After all the men went inside Ghost started to whine and howl and wouldn't stop. Davos ran out to see and saw the body. Other men ran out Edd gasped and almost fell back when he saw the body of his best friend.**

**Davos: Get them inside**

**Jon was brought inside and laid on a table. Tears went down Edd's cheeks as he walked up to the table. He closed Jon's eyes and rubbed his cheek.**

**Edd: Throne did this(Crying)**

**Davos: How many of your men do you think you can trust?**

**Edd: Trust? The men in this room**

**Davos: Does the wolf know you?**

**Edd nodded yes**

**Davos: We may need all the help we can get**

**Edd went to get the wolf and came back**

**Davos: Throne would have made it official by now Castle Black is his.**

**Edd: I don't care who owns the damn castle, Jon was my best friend. And those fuckers butchered him. Now we return the favor, if were planning on seeing tomorrow we picked the wrong room. We all die tonight, but we do our best to take Throne with us.**

**Davos: We may need to fight but we don't need to die. Not if we have help. Your not the only ones who owe your lives to Jon Snow.**

**Edd knew exactly what he meant**

**Edd: Hold the door, don't let anyone in. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

**He left later that night Throne, Olly, and the other murders were outside the door.**

**Throne: It's time Sir Davos, open the door and the men inside can join the brothers in peace. We'll even set the wolf North where it belongs. No one needs to die tonight.**

**Davos rolled his eyes at that comment as he looked at the dead body on the table.**

**Davos: I never been much of a fighter, apologies for what you're about to see.**

**Everyone pulled out their swords one of the men outside started hitting the door but then he stopped when he heard someone hitting the gate door. A giant busted the door down and Edd, Tormund, Isabella, and the Widlings ran in. One of Thrones men shot the giant which only caused the giant to grab the guy and smash him against the wall killing him. Everyone but Throne and Olly dropped their weapons as Edd pointed his weapon at Throne.**

**Throne: You fuckin traitor! **

**Edd: The only traitors are those who shoved knives into the Lord Commander.**

**Throne: For 1000 years Castle Black has held against the Widlings**

**Tormund and Isabella stepped up**

**Tormund: Until you**

**Olly charged at her but Olly, Thorne, and the other murders were seized and dragged to the dungeon. Edd took Tormund and Isabella to see Jon. Tormund and Isabella gasped and a tear went down their cheeks.**

**Tormund: I'll have my people get wood for a fire. The body will burn.**

**He walked out the Red Women tried to bring Jon back to life. At first it looked like it didn't work. Until in the morning everyone stood eyes wide as Davos helped a completely healed Jon down the steps. He slowly walked through the crowd until he was in front of Tormund and Isabella.**

**Tormund: They think you're some kind of god, the man who returned from the dead**

**Jon: I'm not a god(Whispered) **

**Tormund: I know that**

**He walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.**

**Tormund: I saw your pecker, what kind of god would have a pecker that small?(Joked)**

**Jon, Tormund, and Isabella laughed he pulled him into a tight hug. Jon then hugged Isabella tight. Jon spotted Edd. Isabella let go and Jon made his way to Edd and Edd pulled him into a tight hug. When he let go he kept his hands on Jon's shoulders.**

**Edd: Your eyes are so dark, are you sure that's you in there?**

**Jon: I think so, hold on burning our bodies for now**

**Edd: That's funny, you sure that's you in there?**

**The two of them laughed Throne, Olly, and the other murderers were hung that morning. **

**Edd: We should burn the bodies**

**Jon: You should**

**Jon took off his cloak and put it in Edd's arms**

**Edd: What am I to do with this?**

**Jon: Wear it, burn it, whatever you want. You have Castle Black.**

**Jon walked away**

**Jon: My watch has ended**

**Edd followed him inside as Jon packed **

**Edd: Where you gonna go?**

**Jon: South**

**Edd: What you going to do there?**

**Jon: Get warm**

**Edd slammed his hands on the table angrily**

**Edd: I was with you at Hardhome, we saw what's out there. We know it's coming here. How can you leave us now?**

**Jon: I did everything I could you know that-**

**Edd: You swore vows**

**Jon: They killed me Edd! My own brothers! How can I stay after that?!**

**They heard horns and went outside they saw two girls and a boy get off their horses. When one of the girls turned around Jon saw it was Sansa. Jon made his way down the stairs and Sansa jumped into his arms. Later Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Tormund, Jon, Edd, and Isabella were eating in the great hall.**

**Edd: Sorry about the food, It's not what were known for.**

**Sansa: That's alright, there are more important things**

**Edd smiled, the whole time Tormund kept staring at Brianne. A guy walked into the hall.**

**The guy: A letter for you Lord Commander**

**Jon: I'm not the Lord Commander anymore**

**But he took the letter anyways and opened it. The look on Jon's face definitely said it was something bad. Jon read the letter out loud.**

**Jon: To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow, you allowed 1000's of Widlings past the wall. You betrayed your own kind you betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine bastard come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon.**

**He and Sansa looked at each other**

**Jon: His direwolf's skin is on my floor come and see. I want my bride back, send her to me bastard and I will not trouble you or your Widling lovers. Keep her from me and I will slaughter every Widling man, women, and child living under your protection. That includes your Isabella. You will watch as my solders take turns-**

**Sansa: Go on**

**Jon: It's just more of the same(Threw the letter on the table very upset)**

**Sansa: You will watch as my solders take turns raping your sister. I will also have my solders take turns raping your Isabella before I skin her alive. You will watch as my dogs eat your wild little brother alive. And I will cut out your eyes and have my dogs do the rest. Signed Ramsey Bolton Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.**

**Jon: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?**

**Sansa: Roose Bolton is dead, Ramsey killed him. And now he has Rickon**

**Jon: We don't know that**

**Sansa: Yes we do**

**Tormund: How many men does he have in his army?**

**Sansa: 5000**

**Jon: How many do you have?(Asked Tormund)**

**Tormund: That are not children, 2000.**

**Sansa: You're the last eldest son of the true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal they'll fight for you if you ask.**

**Sansa grabbed his hand**

**Sansa: A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back and save them both.**

**Tormund, Davos, Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Jon, and Isabella left that day. The next day Davos, Tormund, Sansa, Jon, and Berlin met with Ramsey.**

**Jon: You don't have to be here**

**Sansa: Yes I do**

**Ramsey: My beloved wife, I missed you terribly. Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now dismount and kneel before me. Surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I'll pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch. Come bastard you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle, get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy.**

**Isabella laughed loud enough for her friends to hear but not Ramsey **

**Jon: Your right, there's no need for a battle. 1000 men don't need to die only one of us. Let's end this the old way you against me. **

**Ramsey: I keep hearing stories about you bastard. The way people talk about you you're the greatest swords man that ever walked. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army would beat yours. I have 6000 men you have half that. **

**Jon: Aye you have the numbers, will you men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?**

**Ramsey: He's good, very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender? **

**Sansa: How do we know you have him?**

**One of the men threw a black direwolf head onto the ground.**

**Ramsey: Now if you want to save-**

**Sansa: Your going to die tomorrow Lord Bolton. Sleep well**

**Sansa took off on her horse**

**Ramsey: She's a fine woman your sister, I look forward to having her back in my bed. And your all fine looking men, my dogs are eager to meet you. They haven't eaten in weeks. In the morning then bastard.**

**Everyone took off their separate ways that night they went over the battle plans while looking at the map.**

**Davos: It's not his way, he knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that fear is his power.**

**Jon: It's his weakness too, his men don't want to fight for him there forced to fight for him.**

**Tormund: It's not his men that worry me it's his horses. I know what horse riding knights can do to us. You and Stannis cut through us like piss through snow.**

**Jon: Were digging trenches all long our flanks. They won't be able to hit us the way Stannis hit you in a double envelopment. **

**Jon saw he was confused and laughed and smiled**

**Jon: A pincer move**

**He laughed and smiled again**

**Jon: They won't be able to hit us from the sides**

**Tormund: Good**

**Davos: It's crucial that we let them charge at us. They got the numbers we need the patience. **

**Jon walked over to Tormund**

**Tormund: Did you really think that cunt would fight you one on one?**

**Jon: No, I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us full tilt. **

**Davos: We should all get some sleep**

**Tormund: Rest Jon Snow, we need you sharpe tomorrow(Put his hands on Jon's shoulders) **

**Tormund and Davos walked out**

**In the morning both sides were in the field ready for battle. Ramsey pulled out Rickon who's hands were tied. Ramsey tied his ropes off and grabbed him.**

**Ramsey: Do you like games little man? Let's play, run to your brother. The sooner you get to him the sooner you get to see him. Simple, ready go.**

**Ramsey pushed Rickon forward but Rickon walked very slow.**

**Ramsey: No you have to run remember, those are the rules.**

**Ramsey grabbed a bow and arrows Rickon took off. Jon quickly jumped on his horse and took off towards Rickon. Ramsey missed on purpose three times. Right when Rickon got very close to Jon Ramsey shot an arrow into Rickon killing him. **

**Isabella: Jon don't(Whispered)**

**Jon took off towards Ramsey's army **

**Davos: Go! Go! Follow your commander! **

**Some of Jon's men took off towards Ramsey's army**

**Tormund: Fight! Fight!**

**Tormund, Isabella, and their Widlings took off towards Ramsey's army. The battle begun. One of Ramsey's men knocked Isabella onto the ground. She screamed in pain as the man stabbed her in the right thigh. But before he could do anything else Tormund stabbed him through the head killing him. Tormund pulled her gently to her feet.**

**Tormund: Hey! You okay?!(Rubbed her cheek)**

**She nodded yes, Tormund saw he had to help Jon next as Jon was on his back shield up as a guy went after him. Tormund did the same thing to this guy. Tormund pulled Jon gently to his feet.**

**Tormund: Hey!(Rubbed his cheek)**

**Jon nodded yes that he was okay as Tormund squeezed his left shoulder. Soon Ramsey's men with big shields surrounded Jon, Tormund, Isabella, and all of their men. Tormund and Isabella ran to the front of the group. The men with shields advanced with spears stabbing some men. Tormund and Isabella ran forward pulling some men out from behind the shields killing them.**

**A Widling man: Tormund! Isabella! Get back!(Pulled them away and behind him)**

**The shield men started moving up again. Tormund looked behind him and saw of Ramsey's men coming from the back of the field.**

**Tormund: Fuck this!**

**Tormund: Come on!(Ran off pulling Isabella with him)**

**They ran to the back and ended up facing one of Ramsey's men together. As they killed the man Knights of the Vale came charging in. Tormund, Jon, and Isabella crawled up the hill and stared at Ramsey angrily. Ramsey took off Jon, Tormund, and Isabella took off after him. Ramsey ran into the Winterfell yard as his solders shut the gates.**

**Ramsey: Their armies are gone**

**One of Ramsey's soldiers: Our armies are gone**

**Ramsey: We have Winterfell, they don't have the numbers for siege all we have to do is wait.**

**The door busted in and a giant ran in. Jon, Tormund, and Isabella ran in. Ramsey shot the giant with an arrow killing it.**

**Ramsey: You suggested one on one combat, I changed my mind I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.**

**Jon quickly tossed Isabella his sword and picked up a shield blocking every arrow Ramsey shot until Jon beat him up blooding his face. Ramsey was dragged to the dungeon then eaten by his own dogs. The dogs were killed that day too. Later Jon called a meeting to discuss the other threat now, the White Walkers.**

**A man: You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with Widling invaders!**

**Tormund: We didn't invade, we were invited**

**The man: Not by me**

**Jon: The Widlings, the Knights of the Vale, and the Northerners fought bravely, fought together, and won. My father use to say we find our true friends on the battlefield. **

**A man: The Boltons are defeated the wall is over. Winter has come, we should ride home and wait out the storm.**

**Jon: The war is not over and I promise you all. The true enemy won't wait out the storm. He brings the storm.**

**After a few muttering Lyanna Mormont stood up**

**Lyanna: Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manly but you refuse the call. You swore allegiance to house Stark Lord Glover. But in the hour of greatest need you refuse the call. And you Lord Cerin, your father was skinned alive by Ramsey Bolton. Still you refuse the call. But house Mormont remembers. The North remembers! We know no king but the King of the North whose name is Stark. I don't care if he's a bastard, Ned Starks blood runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day! **

**Lord Manly: Lady Lyanna Mormont speaks harshly, and truthfully. My son died for Robb Stark, the young wolf. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manly's to die for nothing. But I was wrong, Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding! He is the White Wolf! The King in the North!**

**Lord Glover: I did not fight beside you on the field. And I will regret that until my dying day. I admit I was wrong and ask forgiveness. **

**Jon: There's nothing to forgive my lord**

**Lord Glover: There will be more fights to come. House Glover with stand beside house Stark as we have for 1000 years. And I will stand behind Jon Snow. The King in the North!**

**Lord Manly: The King in the North!**

**Everyone chanted " The King in the North". **

**Jon: I want every Northern maester to look through their records of dragonglass. Dragonglass kills White Walkers it's more value to us right now then gold. We need to find it and make weapons from it. Everyone age 10 to 60 will drill daily with spears, swords, bow and arrows.**

**Lord Manly: It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight.**

**Jon: Not just the boys, we can't defeat our enemy with only half the population fighting.**

**Lord Manly: You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughters hands?**

**Isabella: Jon expects you to put a spear in the hands of anyone that can fight. Skill is what matters not gender! And some fighters are made not born! None of you forget I can fight and defend myself just as easily as you can!**

**Lord Manly: I-(Trying to apologize)**

**Lyanna: The Widling girl is right, we are not going to sit and do nothing while men fight. We'll train every boy, girl, man, and women on Bear Island. **

**Jon: While were preparing for attack we need to sure up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the army of the dead is the wall and the wall hasn't been properly maned in centuries. I'm not the ruler of the free folk but-. **

**Tormund: You want I, Isabella, and the free folk to man the castles for you?(Laughed)**

**Jon: Aye, the last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. Closets castle to Hardhome is East-Watch-by-the-Sea.**

**Tormund: And that's where I and my daughter will go. Looks like were the Night's Watch now.**

**As soon as the meeting was over Isabella hugged and kissed Jon goodbye and left for East-Watch-by-the-Sea with her father and the free folk. Later that day Jon had another meeting because of some letters he received.**

**Jon: This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly, he was my brother at the Night's Watch. One of the men I trust more than anyone in the world. He has found proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. And I received this letter from Dragonstone. It was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister. He's now hand of the queen Danerys Targarian. She intends to take the iron throne from Cersi Lannister. Danerys has a powerful army at her back and three dragons. Tyrion has invited me to Dragonstone to meet with Danerys. And I'm going to accept. We need this dragonglass! It kills White Walkers! We need to turn it into weapons! More importantly we need allies! The Night King's army grows larger by the day! We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers! Danerys has her own army and she has dragonfire. I need to persuade her to fight with us. Sir Davos and I will ride to White Harbor tomorrow then sail for Dragonstone.**

**Sansa: She's here to reclaim the iron throne and the seven kingdoms. The North is one of those kingdoms. This isn't an invitation it's a trap.**

**Jon: It could be, but I don't believe Tyrion wouldn't do that. You know him, he's a good man. **

**Lyanna: Winter is here my king. We need the King of the North in the North.**

**Jon: You all crowned me your king. I never wanted it I never asked for it. But I accepted it because the North is my home. It's part of me and I will never stop fighting for it no matter the odds. The odds are against us, none of you have seen the army of the dead. We can never hope to defeat them alone. We need allies, powerful allies. I know It's a risk but I have to take it.**

**Sansa: Then send an embersary don't go yourself**

**Jon: Danerys is a queen only a king can convince her to help us. It has to be me.**

**Sansa: Your abandoning your people! Your abandoning your home! **

**Jon: I'm leaving both in good hands**

**Sansa: Who's?!**

**Jon: Yours, you are my sister the only Stark in Winterfell. Until I return the North is yours.**

**After Danerys finally trusted Jon and he trusted her three weeks later Jon, Davos, Jeorah Mormont, and Gendry arrived at East-Watch-by-the-Sea to meet with Tormund and Isabella.**

**Tormund: Isn't it your job to talk him out of stupid fuckin ideas like this?**

**Davos: I been failing at that job lately **

**Isabella: How many queens are there now?**

**Jon: 2**

**Tormund: And you need to convince the one with the dragons? Or the one that fucks her brother?**

**Isabella and Gendry laughed**

**Jon: Both**

**Tormund: How many men did you bring?**

**Jon: Not enough**

**Jorah: We were hoping some of your men could help**

**Davos: I'll be staying behind, I'm a liability as you well know.**

**Tormund: Yes you are**

**Tormund: You really want to go out there? Again?(Said to Jon)**

**Jon nodded yes**

**Isabella: Your not the only ones**

**After talking with their prisoners they set them free and began their mission to capture a White Walker as proof for Cersi. Tormund walked over to the Hound.**

**Tormund: You're the one they call the dog**

**The Hound: Fuck off**

**Tormund: They told me you were mean. Were you born mean or do you just hate Widlings?**

**The Hound: I don't give shits about Widling, It's gingers I hate.**

**Tormund: Gingers are beautiful, we are kissed by fire just like you.**

**The Hound: Don't point your fuckin finger at me!**

**Tormund: Did you trip into the fire when you were a baby?**

**The Hound: I didn't trip I was pushed**

**Tormund: And ever since you been mean**

**The Hound: Will you fuck off!**

**Tormund: I don't think you are truly mean, you have sad eyes.**

**The Hound: You want to suck my dick is that it?**

**Tormund: Dick?(Asked confused) **

**The Hound: Cock!**

**Tormund: Ah dick, I like it**

**The Hound: I bet you do**

**Tormund: Nope It's pussy for me, I have a beauty waiting for me back in Winterfell if I ever make it back. Yellow hair, blue eyes, tallest women you'll ever see. Almost as tall as you.**

**The Hound: Brianne of Tarth?**

**Tormund: You know her?**

**The Hound: Your with Brianne of fuckin Tarth?**

**Tormund: I'm not with her yet, but I seen the way she looks at me.**

**The Hound: Like she wants to cut out your heart and eat your liver.**

**Tormund: You do know her **

**The Hound: We met**

**Tormund: I want to make babies with her. Great big mountains that concur the world.**

**The Hound: How did a mad fucker like you live this long?**

**Tormund: I'm good at killing people**

**Tormund went up front with Jon and Isabella but then stopped when he heard something. He, Isabella, and Jon slowly went forward and kneeled and saw White Walkers down below.**

**Jon: Where's the rest of them?**

**Isabella: If we wait long enough we'll find out**

**They captured a White Walker not long after White Walkers charged at them. They ran until they were in the middle of a lake on a small piece of land. The White Walkers didn't charge at them until The Hound threw a rock and hit one in the face. The Hound broke a little bit of the ice making some of the White Walkers fall into the water.**

**Jon: Fall back! Fall back!**

**Tormund: Come on!**

**A White Walker hit Tormund in the face giving him a cut on his forehead. They dragged him to the ground.**

**Tormund: Help me!**

**White Walkers started dragging him towards a hole in the ice but The Hound and Isabella quickly got them off and pulled Tormund up and behind them. A man fell into the White Walkers getting eaten alive. Isabella almost fell too.**

**Tormund: No!(Quickly grabbed her waist)**

**He pulled her up and behind him Isabella bumped into Jon but once they saw it was just each other they went back to the fighting. Suddenly everyone ducked when fire blew above. It was Danerys and her dragons. The Night King threw a spear with such force that when it went into Isabella's right shoulder she fell and hit her head hard getting knocked out immediately.**

**Tormund: Isabella(Yelled worriedly)**

**Tormund quickly pulled the spear out of her and got on the dragon with her. Everyone was on except Jon. One of the dragons went down, died, and sunk to the bottom of the lake. Jon saw that the Night King was about to throw a third spear.**

**Jon: Go! Go now! Leave!**

**Jon screamed as two White Walkers pushed him into the water**

**Before the spear could be thrown the dragon took off making the spear miss. Everyone arrived back at the wall. When Isabella woke up she immediately headed up to one of the towers. Her dad wanted her to rest but she refused. She at least let him patch up her shoulder as she leaned against the railing crying. She was crying because Tormund told her about Jon. But she was also crying because getting knocked brought all her memories back including of her birth family. Now she realized that someone who is not only a good friend of her dad but her best friend is her brother. Edd Tollett is her brother. By birth Isabella is Isabella Tollett. She hasn't had a chance to tell anyone yet. But she'll make it clear to everyone that Edd Tollett is definitely her brother who she loves with all her heart. But Tormund Giantsbane is her father who she loves with all her heart. Even if her birth parents were alive which there not that wouldn't change Tormund Giantsbane being her real father. Besides her birth father did nothing but beat her and Edd after their mother died. Tormund finally spoke snapping her out of her thoughts**

**Tormund: I let you get some fresh air, you looked like you needed it. But now you really need to be in a bed resting.**

**Isabella: Just a few more minutes(Crying)**

**Just about when she was ready to walk away horns went off.**

**Jorah: Jon! Tormund it's Jon!**

**Jon was unconscious, frozen, but alive. He sailed away with Danerys. a week later Isabella's shoulder was completely healed. She walked up to one of the towers with Tormund. She leaned against the railing as she told him everything about having her memories back. Tormund wiped her tears as he made her look at him.**

**Tormund: You are my daughter no matter where you come from. You love Edd and your right so do I. He is your brother which makes him my son. And I would be honored to except as and call him my son. I just got to wait for him to do the same. With us being part of the Night Watch at East-Watch-by-the Sea and he being a Night's Watch member at Castle Black I don't know when we'll see him again. But when we do we'll tell him everything together.**

**He kissed her forehead **

**Beric: It's a long way down(Walked over to them)**

**Tormund: Yeah, the Crows keeps telling me I'll get use to it(Laughed as he put his arm around Isabella's shoulders)**

**White Walkers arrived so the horns went off. A dragon breathing ice blew at the wall sending Isabella crashing into the railing and Tormund crashing into her. Everyone ran**

**Tormund: Run! Run!**

**Isabella: Go! Go! Go!**

**By the time the wall came down her and Tormund were safe and so were some of the Night Watch men. By the time the White Walkers walked over to where they were everyone found a good place to hid. Once the White Walkers were gone everyone began their journey to Castle Black. They arrived later and were safe behind the walls until the White Walkers come for these walls. Tormund told Castle Black everything.**

**Edd: What do we do now?**

**Tormund: First Isabella and I have something privet to talk to you about now. It can't wait.**

**Edd: Okay follow me**

**Isabella and Tormund followed Edd to his room and Edd shut door. Once Edd sat down Isabella told him everything about her memories, who she was, how she got her memories back, and that Tormund was the one that rescued her all those years ago. By the time she was done her and Edd were baling. **

**Edd: Isabella!(Cried as he stood up)**

**He quickly ran over and pulled her into his arms. They held each other close as they cried hard. Tormund gave them a little bit longer before he spoke.**

**Tormund: Isabella will forever be my daughter, that makes you my son Edd. I'm in no hurry for you to call me father. But I except you as my son. I want you to be my son, and you are.**

**Edd: This is new and I'm not ready to call a man who was mine and Jon's best friend father. But I already like and care about you. So I will gladly accept you as my father. I'm just not ready to call you it.**

**Edd hugged Tormund**

**Tormund: That's all I ask(Hugging him back)**

**Isabella joined the hug**

**Isabella: It means the world to me you accepting him as your father. It means the world to me the three of us are family.**

**Tormund: It means the world to me that the four of us are family. You know eventually you will be Jon's wife.**

**Edd: Then he'll be my brother for real**

**Isabella: One thing at a time, we need to figure out the White Walker situation(Laughed) **

**Edd: Your right, let's go(Laughed)**

**The three of them went back outside**

**To be continued(Hopefully)(We'll see what I can do with Season 8)**


End file.
